


Song of Stars and Demon Gods

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, And is set in a medieval fantasy realm, Blood, Eventual Romance (?), Gen, Humor, I really have no idea how else to warn you it won't be pretty all the time, It has demons and stuff, It's not exactly set in stone., Just winging it fic, Mild Gore, Not too sure how to actually classify them, Sort of Original Characters, there will be humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a travelling bard wasn't exactly the most profitable of professions but it allowed one to see the world and get paid a decent amount by spies. Plus, you rarely had to spend money on a flea-ridden inn bed complete with moldy food and sour ale. </p>
<p>     Hibiki Kuze quite enjoyed his life as a wanderer, only slightly bothered by the occasional demon or bandit raid on the roads he traveled. One night, however, his life changed when he decided to sleep in an old shrine hidden in a small thicket. </p>
<p>"Hey, kid, where's your offering?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      The sound of wheels turning, clattering against the hard-packed dirt of the road was a familiar and welcome thing to all travelers on foot.  And highwaymen but thankfully there were none in the area.  It seemed today that the wagon was that of a merchant following the convoy of patrolmen back to the nearest town.  Hibiki couldn't blame the wagon owner for his decision.  The wilds had become dangerous since the death of the last leaders of the Hotsuin house of demon tamers and hunters.  Only their son remained, according to some choice gossip overheard at a banquet to the South, and he was not allowed to wander freely or control the family until he was of age.  Until that day came, the elders would be in control and everyone knew they only bothered to send hunters after demons when paid handsome amounts of money by the lords of the lands.  That had been seventeen years ago, Hibiki knew because it was only five years before his parents had left him at the foot of a temple and left with a promise to "be back by sunset". 

      It had been sheer luck that the temple was occupied not by brigands or demons but by real humans who had cared for the God of Song's temple and who took him in.  Those kindly men and women had raised him as a Bard, one who traveled the lands and sung songs of the Gods and their glory.  And any other song they knew and were given precious coin to sing.  Now at the age of eighteen, the young man traveled freely, carrying only his coin, a pack filled with necessary items, his lyre, and a bladed staff with a glowstone embedded in it to give him protection and warmth.  The magic they had taught him was kept a secret, only to be used when no other human was in sight or within miles.  Magic was a rare commodity and it was well known that those who used it were usually captured and sold to mighty lords and ladies to be novelties in their courts. 

     Hearing the sounds of local wildlife once more and no longer the sound of heavy feet or a wagon pulled Hibiki from his thoughts and the teenager looked around from his perch in a tree.  A soft snort and sigh left the boy and he glanced upwards to the sky.  It was steadily growing darker and he knew there was no way that he could reach the town before they closed their gates for nightfall.  He would simply have to make camp or hope there was a temple or farm somewhere close-by that he could spend the night in.  Swinging down from the tree, he scooped up his pack and staff and left the road behind as he headed into the forest.  Tonight it seemed the gods of fortune had blessed him, Hibiki mused as he spied an empty old shrine hidden in a grove of cherry trees whose branches seemed to droop like they held heavy thoughts.  A quick examination of the area revealed no demons or signs of anyone having been there in quite some time so the Bard nodded in acceptance of this sign of luck. 

"Better than trying to make camp in an area where the weather changes at the drop of a hat," he chirped happily to himself as he went about cleaning the shrine out of leaves and unfolding his bedroll to sleep on under the roof.  A roof without holes! Now there was something truly special.  No fear of fleas biting him and sucking his blood either. 

     Hibiki sighed contently once he was laying on the soft fabric, enjoying the way the shrine kept out the brisk wind that blew from the Western mountain and heralded rain.  Tonight he would sleep soundly. 

* * *

      It had been ages since the shrine had last been visited by a traveler.  Such a thing was rare enough before his tales had been twisted from stories of mischief and protection given by a god to warnings of him being a demon that was not to be trusted.  So he had grown a tad bit bitter in the time since he had lost his place in the pantheon of powerful deities to become a minor one.  Humans rarely prayed to him anymore and that was the most painful fact to face.  There had been a time that he had been mighty and well-loved but that time had passed.

     So naturally it was a surprise to find a sleeping human inside one of the remaining temples he had left in this part of the world.  The human, a male by the looks of it, was young and dressed in simple but warm clothes.  Obviously a traveler then.  Golden eyes narrowed as they looked to the empty altar and then back at the boy.  A human who did not give the proper respect, it seemed.  Even a piece of food would have been an acceptable offering but instead the human had given him nothing at all. The nerve of this species...! To ignore the proper things to do when staying at a shrine was beyond insulting. 

    A low growl escaped his throat as he prowled around the sleeping mortal, inhaling the faint scents that trailed off his body to figure out where he was from.  Spices like cinnamon and mint indicated a lifestyle where he was often around merchants.  A faint wisp of dust and rain and rock meant the mountains when you combined it with the pine and bamboo.  And finally a scent of sweet fruit, showing the boy liked to eat that in particular due to it's low prices.  A Bard then, he mused, watching as the child shifted in his sleep before relaxing.  Finally sighing, the god sat beside the boy and stared at his features. 

     _Pale skin...Possibly a noble bloodline?  Doesn't seem to be if he's a bard but who knows with nobles.  They like to toss out illegitimate children.  Curly hair, now that's unusual._

    Finishing his observation, the deity nodded to himself and leaned over, poking the boy's nose to wake him up.

"Oi, kid. Where's your offering?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like I might try to get this story going again. Considering I've let it gather dust so I might as well, huh? Now a bit of info on a character that is major to the story: Think of him as another DeSu2 protag but named differently than Hibiki due to a dumb joke. There you go.

    Hibiki's first reaction to the unexpected question was a tired grumble that, upon thinking back, sounded vaguely like a demand to be left alone.  Not exactly his brightest decision but seeing as he didn't get possessed or stabbed, the bard considered it a success.  That was until he was flipped onto his back to meet a pair of bright golden eyes staring down at him.  They were just so bright and fiery.  Like looking at the gold on his lyre or meeting the eyes of a wild cat.  Seeing the stranger narrow his, for that voice was unmistakably male, eyes reinforced the mental comparison to a hunting predator.  It was the sight of those eyes that had him completely speechless before he shook himself from his stupor.  Narrowing his own eyes in return, Hibiki reached out and shoved the man away by his face, earning an indignant squawk. 

  "Excuse me? Offering? Why should I give you an offering?" he questioned, keeping back a bitter comment on how it was entirely possible the man was simply a bandit out to con people out of their money.  Though the man would be an oddly well-dressed bandit, considering the fine robes Hibiki was only just noticing the other was wearing.  In his defense, it was dark and he was tired.  And he would stick by that excuse no matter what even if he had the faintest suspicion that he would regret it much later.  Which was absolutely ridiculous considering he planned on being far away from here come morning.  

    (If those kind priests at the temple he had been raised could see him now, Hibiki was sure he would shame them since they had tried their best to encourage him to not ignore his feelings.)

    The stranger was full-on glaring now, crouching in a stance that did nothing to keep the bard from once again comparing him to a wild animal, despite his elegant appearance.  Something about this situation struck him as mildly familiar but he chose to not dwell on it seeing as the man before him had apparently decided that trying to communicate through silence was a futile gesture. 

  "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's proper to offer the god of a shrine you chose to sleep at something to keep from offending them? Or maybe you just don't get that." 

    Even though the words were said in a complete serious, if rather sarcastic, tone, Hibiki found himself staring blankly at the apparently delusional man.  A god?  Him?  That was absolutely and utterly insane!  If this was a temple to a god then it shouldn't be falling apart and in danger of collapsing from a strong wind.  Covering his mouth, he turned away to hide his laughter.  What a terrible joke!  As if someone who lived in  _this_ wreck was actually a  _god_!  The idea was just too far-fetched to be even slightly believable.  

  "Th-That's a good one! Tell you what." Managing to get his laughter under control, Hibiki leaned closer to the man with a sharp grin crossing his lips before speaking again. "If you let me sleep here tonight, I'll consider believing you in the morning. After all, it's easier to believe something when the sun is shining, right? Well, do we have a deal?"

    A heavy sigh was his initial answer and he almost worried that the man was going to refuse his offer only to be pleasantly surprised when the other nodded, albeit very reluctantly.  Even his verbal response was said in a slow, almost calculating manner.  "...Very well. But! No trying to run away as soon as it's dawn. I don't need to sleep as much as you mortals do so I'll be rather...irritated if you try."

    Damn.  The guy was weird but he was clever.  Hibiki was both impressed and irritated that his plan had been so easily figured out.  Fine then.  If the man wanted to be like that, he could play along.  Smiling sweetly, he nodded and returned to trying to fall asleep.  It was more difficult than before with the knowledge that a possibly insane stranger was watching his back but eventually he did indeed slip into a deep sleep. 


End file.
